The Power of Four
by chuckles1414
Summary: First in my Charmed Season.The Charmed One's need to call Prue back from the dead to defeat a demon. Set after Leo becomes human and Paige becomes a whitelighter.
1. Sleep Talking

The Power of Four

By Chuckles 1414

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed Ones or any other 'Charmed' character.

Chapter 1: Sleep Talking

Piper layed in her bed, dreaming of the day that Prue had died. It was almost six years ago. She started tossing and turning all about. Paige walked in to see what was wrong.

"Piper, is something wrong?" Paige asked.

"Prue?" Piper asked, still half asleep.

"Hardly," Paige said in a depressed tone. She leaves Piper's room and goes back to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Piper went downstairs to find Paige sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

"I'm sorry about last night," Piper said, "I was having a dream about…"

"It's okay, Piper," Paige said, even though Piper could tell in her voice that it wasn't okay, "I had bad dreams after my parents died too."

"Whose parents died?" Phoebe asked walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Paige said. "I gotta go, so I'll catch you guys later."

"Hmm'kay, see you later," Phoebe said. Paige walked out to her car.

"I feel horrible," Piper said. "I think I hurt her feelings last night. I accidentally called her Prue."

"Piper, it was an accident and Paige understands that. She won't be bothered by something like that. Paige is a strong girl. She's been through more than that." Piper glanced down at the table.

"Well, I gotta get to the club to get ready for tonight. We're running out of herbs, will you go pick some up?"

"Sure."

Piper left the house, got into her car, and drove to P3.

* * *

A demonshimmered into a small witchcraft shop. The owneryelled and ducked behind the counter.Phoebe's car arrived outside just then. She walked in just in time to see a demon kill the shopkeeper and grab the amulet off her neck. 

"Hey!" she yelled. She picked up a wooden staff and smacked him across the head. She kicked him over the counter and retrieved the amulet. The demon shimmered away, disappointed in himself.


	2. The Amulet

Chapter 2: The Amulet

"I sent you to do one small task and yet you failed me?"a very powerful demon asked to his minion demon.

"I'm sorry master," the demon that tried to get the amulet was saying. " It will never happen again."

"You're right, it won't ever happen again." He threw an fireball and destroyed the one who failed him. "Let this be a lesson to you all. Fail me, and you die. Now get ready to get that amulet back."

* * *

"Leo, do you have any idea what this is?" Phoebe asked, looking at the amulet in wonderment. "I couldn't find it in the Book of Shadows anywhere." 

"I've never seen it before, but if it was held by a witch, I'm sure the Elders know. When Paige comes back, ask her to go ask them." Then they heard Wyatt starting to cry. "I'll go get him," Leo said. Phoebe continued to look through the Book when three demons shimmered in. One threw an energy ball at her but she jumped behind the couch.

"Come out you little witch." Paige orbed just in time to see one throw another energy ball.

"Ah," she yelled. One of the demons turned around and threwone at her. "Energy ball!" It orbed to her hand, and she threw it back at him. He went up in flames. While the other two were distracted, Phoebe picked up a metal rod and stabbed it into one of their backs. He went up in flames. The other one shimmered away. "What was that about?" Paige asked.

"I have a feeling it has to do with this amulet," Phoebe answered, holding it up.

"What happened?" Leo asked entering the room.

"Oh nothing, just the ordinary demons trying to kill us," Phoebe answered sarcastically.

"Paige, could you go check with the Elders about that amulet. We need to know what it is, what its for, and why demons want it." She orbed off to talk to them.

"I'm gonna start making potions to protect myself better," Phoebe announced. "I was dead meat until Paige got there. I'm not gonna let that happen again."

* * *

"What do you mean they quit on us?" Piper asked a band manager on the phone. "I don't care if they are having issues between themselves, I need a band for tonight. I promise my customers live music." She listened for a little bit. "Fine then!" She slammed the phone down."Stupid unreliable bands and their pissy managers." She heard her cell phone starting to ring. "Yes?" she said in an overly tempered voice. "Okay Phoebe, I'll be right home." 

She got her stuff together and told one of her employees to take over for the night and to find some sort of live music. She got into her car and drove home.

Once she got there, she found Phoebe in the kitchen cooking up some nasty smelling potions and Leo in the living room holding Wyatt. "Whoa, it smells in here," she commented when she got into the kitchen.

"Yeah, this potion has some strong ingredients," Phoebe answered back. "We have a problem though."

"What, I've had enough problems today." Phoebe asked what had happened. "Well first we were low on some of our supplies, one of my best workers quit, and then the band cancelled on me."

"Oh, well we can take that anger out on demons as soon as Paige gets back."

"Where is she?" Piper asked.

"She went to ask the Elders about an amulet that I stole from a demon who stole it from a shopkeeper. Demons attacked earlier to try and get it back from me. If it weren't for Paige, I would be dead right now."

"Well hope she gets back so we can kick these demons asses." After she said that Paige orbed in. "Finally. What have you got for us?"

"All they told me was that the amulet held great power and not to let demons get a hold of it."

"Just like them to leave out details," Piper complained. "Well, let's go get them."


	3. Darcon

Chapter 3: Darcon

Paige orbed Piper and Phoebe to the Underworld. "Hey, you!" Piper yelled to a demon. She froze his body and left his head unfrozen and able to talk. "Tell us who's been attacking us to get an amulet."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Well, you better know what I'm talking about or you'll be blown to little pieces."

"Okay, okay. I've heard that a demon named Darcon has been after some amulet that will help him to become invincible. That's all I know."

"Where can we find him?" Phoebe asked.

"That I don't know," the demon said.

"Wrong answer," Piper said, blowing him up. "Let's go back and try to find this Darcon in the Book of Shadows and make the vanquishing potion to destroy him." They orbed back to the attic. Phoebe went over to the Book and looked him up.

"It says here that he's an upper level demon with thousands of demonic and human servants. He also has the power to look ahead into the future, and absorb powers out of witches and witch items. Here's the vanquishing potion, Piper. Go get working on that." She went downstairs and saw Leo, Wyatt, and Chris on the floor playing.

"So, how do you like not being the human popsicle anymore?" she asked him.

"I'm quite happy about it. I'm glad to be back with my family again." She stood there for a little while longer, admiring the simple pleasures of family life. She wondered what it would be like if she didn't have to be a witch anymore, and how great it would be if she didn't have to worry about being a witch and could actually spend time with her family. She jumped back to reality and continued to the kitchen to make the vanquishing potion.

* * *

Darcon was watching the Charmed One's every move. "Well, it looks like their going to try to vanquish me. When they get here, you guys go and steal that amulet. I will hold them off long enough for you to get it." The demons prepared themselves for their simple task.

* * *

"Okay, I've got the potion ready," Piper said, arriving in the attic. "Let's get this over with." They grabbed Paige's hands and orbed to the Underworld. Once they left, several demons shimmered in. The amulet was sitting out in plain sight. They grabbed it and shimmered back. 

When the Charmed Ones got to the Underworld, they were surprised to see about ten demons standing, ready with energy balls. "He must have foreseen us coming!" Phoebe yelled, diving to avoid an energy ball. She threw one of her potions she made earlier that day and destroyed one.

"Which one is he?" Paige asked. She was the one holding the vanquishing potion for him.

"I don't know," Piper answered. "All demons look alike to me." She blew up one demon after another, until she tried to blow one that didn't blow all the way up. "Paige, it's that one." Paige threw the potion, but the demon hit it with a fireball.

"So these are the legendary Charmed Ones?" he asked sarcastically. "You failed to vanquish me. And now it's time for you all to die." The demons that stole the amulet shimmered in.

"Oh my god," Phoebe exclaimed. "They have the amulet!" Darcon laid his hand over the amulet and started extracting it's power. Piper tried over and over to blow him up, but it wasn't doing any good.

"Amulet!" Paige called, but the amulet didn't come. A shield started to surround Darcon. He threw the amulet to the ground. He created a fireball that was larger than any other one the sisters had ever seen. He threw it. "Fireball!" The amulet's power protected the fireball, but she was able to orb it enough to steer it towards herself and save her sisters. She orbed in place to avoid it hitting herself. She then orbed her sisters back to the attic.

"What can we do now?" Piper asked. "He has the amulet's power, and I'm sure now with that, a simple vanquishing potion won't work."

"I'll go ask the Elders," Paige said. "Wow, it sure does feel weird to say that."

"Like the stupid Elders are going to give an actual answer that any of us will understand," Piper said. Paige shrugged her shoulders and orbed. Piper walked downstairs to Leo. "Leo, I need you to get the boys to Magic School. Things are getting to dangerous for you or them to be around."

"What happened?" he asked worried. "Maybe I should stay around to help you guys out."

"Leo, the only thing you can do right now is to stay safe." A demon shimmered in behind Piper's back.

"Piper, look out!" Leo yelled. She turned around in time to see the demon throw an energy ball. She tried to freeze it, but the amulet's power helped Darcon's minion as well as him. The energy ball hit her and threw her across the room. Wyatt blew the demon up. "Wyatt, you need to help mommy." Wyatt walked over to her and sat down next to her. He started to glow, and he healed Piper's wounds.

"Thanks, Wyatt," Piper said, hugging him. She then got more serious with Leo. "You guys need to get out of here."

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked. "If not for us, you'd be dead right now."

"I can't keep asking Wyatt to tap into his powers too early. It's better if you guys are safe right now." Leo finally agreed to go to Magic School. Piper went up the attic to find Phoebe once again, behind the couch, with demons throwing energy balls at her. Piper blew them up.

"I wish Paige would hurry up," Phoebe said.

" I don't think there is a way to stop them now. I think evil has finally won."

"Don't say that, Piper. We always pop through hard times." Paige orbed in after that and at the same time, three demons shimmered in. Piper blew one of them, but one managed in knocking her out. Phoebe threw one of her potions, but the demons were stronger now, and it failed to destroy him. They started throwing energy balls at Paige and Phoebe.

"Coat hanger!" Paige called. The coat hanger orbed to her, and she sent it into the demons chest. He went up in flames. Phoebe kicked the last demon into the coat hanger that was killing the other demon, and he joined his partner in going up in flames. Phoebe and Paige helped Piper up.

"So, what did the Elders say?" Phoebe asked.

"They said we were supposed to call help back from the dead."

"That's it?" Phoebe asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," Paige answered. "Maybe Grams?"

Piper got a shocked look on her face. "No, Prue."


	4. Back from the Dead

Chapter 4: Back from the Dead

Hear these words, hear our cry  
Spirits from the other side  
Come to us, we summon thee  
Cross now the great divide.

The shimmering of white lights started flowing around. The shape of Prue was starting to become visible. Piper and Phoebe were on the verge of tears. Paige was anxious to meet her long-lost sister. "Long time no see," Prue said once she became flesh and bones. Piper and Phoebe gave her a long hug, tears streaming down their faces. Paige awkwardly walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Paige," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Prue said, with a hint of coldness. Paige's smile turned to a puzzled look. "We better get started."

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I'm thinking that a Power of Three plus one spell should work. You should get working on writing that." Prue walked over to the Book. "Wow, it's been such a long time since I've seen this old thing." She started flipping through the pages, with old memories popping into her head. "Piper, we're gonna need potions and lots of them." Piper got out ingredients to start making potions. Paige stood around awkwardly.

"Well, what can I do?" she asked. Prue looked her over for a minute.

"Go help, Piper with the potions." Paige walked over to where Piper was sitting.

"I don't think she likes me very much," she told her.

"Who? Prue? Of course she likes you, you're her sister. What reason does she have for not liking you? She just met you."

"That's it. I think she's stuck in the days of you three without me."

"Paige, don't be ridiculous. Hand me some of the mandake root."

* * *

"It appears that the witches have brought their dead sister back to help them." Darcon said, observing the sister's every move. "I don't see what help it'll do. I'm too powerful for any of them. Even the mighty Prue." 

One of his demons spoke up, "I wouldn't underestimate them, especially now that they have four of them. They are strong witches."

"Do you underestimate me?" Darcon asked. Before giving the demon time to answer, he threw a fireball at him. "If any of you question my power, you'll feel the full extent of it. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Darcon."

"Now let's send Prue a welcome home gift."

* * *

"I'm telling you, Piper, she doesn't want me here," Paige kept insisting. 

"Listen Paige, I just think you're jealous that we have another sister that Phoebe and I love and cherish. If you can't understand that, maybe you should just go."

"Fine, I will." And with that Paige orbed away as a dozen demons shimmered in.

"Where the hell did she go?" Prue asked, flinging a demon across the room.

"She's having issues," Piper told her.

"This is not the time for issues," Phoebe said. "Eek," she yelled running from a demon energy ball.

"You know, Phoebe, before I died, you were a lot more aggressive." She astral projected herself across the room and used an athemae on a demon. "We really need Paige right now."

* * *

Paige had orbed to her old apartment. _I guess since they don't want me around anymore,_ she was thinking_, I might as well fix up my old apartment._

"Paige!" she heard her sisters calling her name. She knew they must be in trouble to be really wanting her help._They are my sisters, no matter what they think of me. I've got to help them. _She orbed back to the attic to find demons-galore. An energy ball was tossed her way. She ducked as it passed over her head. "To the Underworld!" she yelled, using her advancement of her powers to orb the demons away.

"Some of the things about being a witch, I sure do not miss," Prue told her sisters. "You weren't that bad, Paige." This was the first positive thing Prue had said to her since she came back.

"You weren't so bad yourself," she said back. They both smiled at one another. Prue held her arms open, and Paige gave her a hug. Piper and Phoebe smiled at this.

"I told you so," Piper mouthed to Paige.

"I know we didn't get off to a good start, but I was just a little fussy about the imposing demon threat. Just ask Phoebe, I was just the same to her. Don't take it personal."

"I shouldn't have left so suddenly like that."

"So, I've heard that I have a few nephews," Prue said. "Where are they."

"I'll go get them," Paige said. They all went downstairs and Paige orbed back with the three boys. Leo's eyes widened with shock as he saw Prue.

"Prue?" he asked.

"I've missed you too, Leo," she said. She gave him a hug.Then she walked over to the boys. She picked up Chris and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "He's so cute." Then she put him in the play pin and picked up Wyatt. "Aren't you a big man. You're going to grow up big and handsome, just like your father." Leo had a chuckle at that. "I can't believe what I've been missing all these years."

She, Piper, and Phoebe sat on the couch and started talking about old times. Paige couldn't help but feel left out so she made an excuse to leave. "I'm gonna go look in the Book for ways to protect the house."

"Paige, take them back to magic school, quick," Piper said. "I hate to break this reunion up, but I don't want them hurt."

"Yeah sure. Come on guys." Leo got up and picked Wyatt up while Paige picked up Chris. She orbed them to Magic School.

"Well, I think it's time for us to continue working on a way to stop Darcon," Prue finally said after several minutes of talking with her sisters. "Phoebe, how far are you on that spell?"

"I have a line done in it…," she said. She got out her notepad and started writing again.

"Piper, we can go make more potions, since its obvious that there are a lot more demons to come."

* * *

"The witches are stronger than I imagined. We'll just have to hit them with a better plan." 

"Like what?" asked a demon.

"Would you let me finish? It appears one of the sisters is all alone right now, let's pay her a visit."

* * *

Phoebe was having a bad case of writer's block at the worse possible time. She couldn't think of rhyming words at the moment. She was concentrating so hard, she didn't notice that a shimmering demon had appeared behind her. Piper walked into the room. 

"Phoebe!" she yelled. The demon quickly seized her and shimmered back to Darcon.


	5. Power Stealing

Chapter 5: Power Stealing

"You'll never get away with this," Phoebe yelled at Darcon. "My sisters will come and kick your demonic ass!" Darcon just chuckled to this.

"I'm hoping for that," he said menacingly. He turned to a demon. "Round up your troops and get ready for a witch attack." A demon shimmered to do what he was told. "Phoebe, you always were weaker than the rest of your sisters. I should have had them steal Piper, Paige, or Prue. There powers would have been much more valuable to take."

"You're going to take my powers?" she asked surprised. "What use could they be to you?"

"Any power can be put to good use." She knew that he had a greater plan for taking her powers, but she couldn't figure out what. Darcon started reaching his hands out to her.

* * *

"We have to get Phoebe back," Piper said. 

"It's just a trap," Prue said. "We'll have to figure out a better way of getting her."

"I say we go in there blowing things up and get her," Piper suggested.

"We can't just march in there, it's too dangerous."

"But our sister is in there in much more danger than we are. For all we know, she could be dead."

"No, Piper, they need her to lure us in," Paige said.

"Smart sister we've got there," Prue said, finally making Paige feel accepted.

"Well, we need a plan and quick," Piper said impatiently.

"Why don't you two distract them, while I orb in behind and orb Phoebe out."

"Let's try it," Prue said. "We better get a lot of potions ready."

* * *

"They seem so sure that'll work," Darcon said, spying on them again. "Paige will have a surprise when she tries to orb you out." 

"What are you going to do to them?" Phoebe asked. "If you harm any of my sisters, I will kill you!"

"It'll be pretty hard for you to do that when your tied up in chains." She wanted to kill him right then and there, but she knew that he was right. She would have to rely on her sisters to do that for her. "Phoebe, here they come."

Prue and Piper used a spell to take them to his lair. Prue sent him across the room. Piper started throwing potions and blowing demons up simultaneously. Paige orbed in behind Phoebe. "Paige! No!" Phoebe yelled, but it was too late. She grabbed Phoebe and got a shock and was sent flying backwards into the wall. The impact was enough to knock her unconscious.

"Paige!" Prue yelled. She flung demons out of her way, but she couldn't get them out of her way fast enough. She knew if she astral projected to her, her body would be unprotected.

Darcon walked over to Paige. He reached his hands out and touched her face. Her powers started to transfer to him. He let go of her and tried out his new power. "Table!" he yelled, sending a table at Piper. She blew it up into little splinters. He tried to orb but he couldn't do it. Paige rubbed her head and sat up.

"Paige, you still have your orbing, get out of here!" Prue yelled to her. Piper blew the locks off the chains and Paige orbed her and herself to safety. "Wait, how will we get back," Prue asked Piper. "That spell only worked for getting here." Paige orbed back, grabbed them, and took them back to the manor.

"Great, now he has two of our powers, plus the amulet," Piper pointed out. "What do we do now? He's gotten too powerful."

"I hate to agree with you, but I think your right," Prue said.

"What's this?" Paige asked. "The Prue I was told about was a powerful witch, who never gave up. She was a Prue, super witch. Now I don't see a super witch here. I see a witch, giving up."

"Paige is right," Phoebe said, "We have to keep fighting. Right down to the death."

"What do we do about your guys' powers then?" Piper asked.

"We'll have to do without them for now," Paige said. "They weren't much use to us against him anyways."

"Well, I'm gonna go look in the Book of Shadows to see if there's a way to get them back from him." Piper walked upstairs.

"You two stock yourselves up with these potions," Prue said handing them a lot of vials of potion. "We better make sure that none of us are alone from now on."

"Uh, what about Piper," Paige asked. Then they heard Piper scream.

"No!" Phoebe yelled. Paige orbed upstairs. Prue astral projected to the attic. Phoebe arrived into the room shortly after. Darcon was standing behind Piper, with his hands on her face. Prue flung him away from her, but it was too late. Piper had lost her powers.

"Three down, one to go," Darcon said, shimmering away.

"We're done for," Piper said. "We can't beat him."

"We just can't let him get my powers," Prue said, unsure of herself. "Phoebe, you still haven't written that spell, so finish that so we can use it on him. That's all we can do for now. Paige, stay with her. I'll stay with Piper. No one wander off alone, not even for a second. He can watch every move we make." Paige followed Phoebe downstairs to finish the potion. Piper followed them, and Prue ended her astral projection.


	6. See Us No More

Chapter 6: See Us No More

"I'm done with the spell!" Phoebe suddenly exclaimed.

"It's about time," Paige said.

"Really, we've been waiting for how many hours?" Piper sarcasticallyadded in.

"Oh, shush," Phoebe said.

"Well, we better get ready to attack," Prue said, getting serious.

"You know he just heard you say that, and now he'll be prepared for us to orb in and say the spell," Paige said.

"Yeah, I've been thinking of that," Prue said.

Demons with his psychic eyes,

Field of blindness now arise

"Think it worked?" Paige asked.

"Should have," Phoebe said. "I feel differently now. Before I could feel some sort of presence, and I just didn't notice it until now, it's gone."

"Well good," Piper said. "I was getting sick of him knowing everything we were going to do." 

"Let's go then," Prue said.

"We should wait a little bit," Phoebe said. "He knows we were going to go now, so we should go when he least expects it. While we wait, we should make a powerful potion to go along with this spell."

* * *

"Damn those witches!" Darcon yelled, taking out his anger by throwing a fireball at a nearby demon. Then he calmed down. "It doesn't matter, they still can't stop me." He started pacing back and fourth trying to think of what his next move would be. 

"Mind if I suggest something?" a demon asked, stepping out. "Why don't we attack them in a different way. Instead of attacking them, we attack their loved ones, such as Leo and Piper's children.

"That's outrageous," another demon said. "They're safe at that dumb school."

"Well then, we need to get ourselves some good magic."

"That's a brilliant plan," Darcon said. "I'm glad I came up with it." He killed that demon that had actually thought up the plan. "Get me a whitelighter!"

* * *

A whitelighter orbed into her charge's house. She found her charge lying on the floor, severely wounded. She stepped over to heal him. A warlock blinked in right behind her. He stole her orbing powers with an athemae. He blinked away, leaving the whitelighter and the witch dying. 

"Here it is," he said, arriving to the Underworld. He handed the athemae to Darcon. Darcon took in the power from it.

"Paige wouldn't give me orbing, but this will do just fine." He orbed to the magic school.

"How did you get in here?" Leo demanded. Wyatt put up his shield around himself and Chris.

"That's none of your business," Darcon said throwing Leo across the room. He went up to Wyatt and Chris. He put his hands over the shield and started to take the energy away from it.

"No!" Leo yelled. Darcon got through the shield and picked up the two boys. He absorbed their powers.

"That should keep you from getting away," he told them. He froze Leo and grabbed a hold of him. He orbed out of Magic School and back to his lair.

* * *

A witch suddenly appeared in the manor. "Piper!" she yelled. "Piper!" 

"What?" Piper yelled back, coming into the room.

"It's Leo and your sons," she said. "They've been taken." The whole world seemed as if it had stopped to Piper. She was silent for a moment.

"That bastard," she finally said. "Let's go now."

"We should probably…" Phoebe started to say.

"Now," Piper said very firmly. Rage was burning in her eyes. "If he harms a hair on any of their heads, I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?" asked Darcon, standing on the other side of the room. She put her hands in the form of blowing him up, but she realized that she had lost her powers.

"What do you want with them?" she yelled at him. He smiled.

"Why don't you come find out?" he said. She walked over to him. He took Piper to the Underworld.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled, "Prue! Paige! We have a situation here!"

"What?" they both asked when they got there. Phoebe quickly told them what had happened. "We need to go down there now," Prue said. "Hopefully Piper will be alive long enough for us to use the spell."


	7. Trapped

Chapter 7: Trapped

Paige, Prue, and Phoebe orbed into Darcon's lair. Piper was tied up, while Leo, Chris, and Wyatt were all in a cage.

"I've been expecting you," Darcon told them. "Now!" he yelled. A large cage came down over them. Paige tried to orb out. Her orbs started flying off the cage sides like a pinball in a pinball machine. Prue tried to whip the door off, but it wouldn't budge.

"He still outsmarted us, even without the use of his foreseeing," Phoebe said. "Now what?"

"I don't think there is a way out of this one," Paige said.

"Yes, there is," Prue said. "We just have to wait for the right time to do it. Did you write an extra copy of the spell?" she asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, but I don't see how that's going to be any help to us when we're locked in a cage," Phoebe answered.

"You'll see," Prue said. They just had to sit around and wait to see what Darcon had in store for them.

* * *

They waited for over an hour, watching him walk around and give demons orders. Most of the orders had nothing to do with them. He seemed all prepared for what he was going to do with the Charmed Ones dead. 

"Let's do it now," Prue finally whispered to Paige and Phoebe.

"Do what?" Paige asked.

"Get ready to say the spell." She used her powers to get the paper over to Piper. "Hide my body," she said. She astral projected over to Piper. Darcon had his face turned away from the sisters. They started to use the spell.

Evil being with the power of a charm,

Already has he caused so much harm,

Strength from these four Halliwells,

Destroy this demon where he dwells.

Phoebethrew the potion. Darcon exploded and a giant mess of dust and cloud filled the area. Prue grabbed the key and blindly walked back to the cage. She opened to door.

"Girls!" Leo yelled. The dust started clearing and they saw that Darcon was still standing there. He looked just as shocked as they did. Then his puzzled look became a smile. He started to laugh.

"It appears that I _am_ invincible," he said. Phoebe untied Piper quickly and Prue unlocked Leo's cage. Paige orbed them all back to the manor.

"Now what?" Piper asked. "He can't be stopped, not even with a Power of Four spell. Even worse, he can get into Magic School, so now I can't keep you guys there."

"It's okay, Piper," Leo said. "I think your guys' next move should be to get your powers back."

"And how do we do that?" Paige asked.

"Same way he got them from you. I'm sure that somewhere in this house you could find a warlock's power-stealing athemae."

"Yeah, there's one in the attic," Phoebe said. "I'll go get it." Paige went with her.

"Our powers didn't help before, what use will they do now?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, Piper," Leo said. "But at least you'll have something to fight back with."

"He's right," Prue said. "But we still don't know how to vanquish him for good." After she said that, two demons shimmered into the living room. They heard a crash upstairs. Prue flung an energy ball at the one. Paige orbed herself and Phoebe downstairs. Two more demons came shimmering in from the attic.

Piper picked up a potion. "What is this, open house?" She threw a potion at one of them. He went up in flames. The two remaining demons shimmered away.

"Do you have the athemae?" Prue asked. Phoebe took it out of her jacket pocket.

"Good, let's get this thing done," Piper asked. Darcon shimmered in, along with four more demons. "This is ridiculous." Phoebe handed Paige the athemae. She orbed behind Darcon and stabbed it into his back. All of their powers went into Paige.

"Energy ball!" she yelled, orbing an energy ball back at it's creator. "Feels good to be able to do that again."

"Paige," Phoebe yelled, "you have all of our powers!" After hearing that Paige used Piper's powers and blew up a demon.

"Unfair," Piper said. "It took me forever to learn how to aim that."

"No!" Darcon yelled. "Retreat!" They shimmered away.

"Give me my powers back," Piper said. Once she had them, she blew up a vase for practice. "Yup, I still got it."

"Good for you," Paige said, "but I sort of liked being able to blow stuff up."

"Believe me," Phoebe added in. "You guys' all have great powers compared to mine."

"Can we finish this chitchat later?" Prue asked. "We need to find a way to vanquish Darcon before it's too late."


	8. The Finale

Chapter 8: The Finale

"Let's try to weaken him," Paige finally suggested after an hour of looking through books at the Magic School. Her sisters were sitting around the room, all looking through their own stack of books.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, what is a demon without his minion? We need to take out his minion demons. With them gone, he would be more vulnerable and maybe he'd stop trying to attack us so much."

"That's a good idea," Prue said. "Phoebe, keep looking through the books for spells we could use on him. But keep an eye out for Darcon, Phoebe. Piper, Paige, come with me."

* * *

"The witches will be planning something soon," Darcon said to one of his generals. 

"Then we should strike them now," he suggested.

"Send in a few disposable demons," Darcon ordered. "We need to keep on them." The demon bowed his head and shimmered away.

* * *

Piper got a knapsack full of potions and met her sisters in the living room. "So what," she asked, "do we wait for them to attack or do we go after them?" Before an answer was given, six demons shimmered into the manor. Piper blew one up. Prue sent one into a cabinet. 

"Lamp!" Paige orbed a lamb into a demon's head. After a few minutes, all the demons were vanquished. "Whew," Paige said, wiping her forehead.

"Let's get this over with," Prue said.

"Where exactly are we going for all these demons?" Paige asked.

"Really," Piper joined in. "It's not like they're all going to be sitting together in one big place."

"Well then I guess we'll have to hunt them down," Prue said. "Let's go." Paige grabbed them and orbed to the Underworld, without a clue where in the Underworld she was orbing.

* * *

"Well, we're here," Paige said. "Now what?" 

"Let's find one of his generals," Prue said.

"How do you propose we do that?" Piper asked. Prue wasn't sure.

"I've got an idea," Paige said. "Grab onto me, and we'll go to his lair." She orbed them to the lair, and they hid just outside of it. "We need a distraction, something to get Darcon out of there."

"I'll do it," Piper said. "Just orb me out when he comes after me." She walked through the rocky entrance. She used her exploding power on him, but with his higher level demonic powers, it only pushed him back a bit.

"What are you doing here?" he yelled at her. "You know you can't kill me! Especially just one of you." He formed an energy ball in his hand and threw it at her. Piper got a little nervous, but Paige was right on time, and Piper orbed back to the manor. Darcon arrived not long after. He threw an energy ball at her, but she jumped out of the way to dodge it. She ran up the stairs. "Why are you running witch?" he yelled after her. "You wanted me, here I am!"

* * *

Paige and Prue walked into his lair. They stared looking through his things. They were looking for any clue of who his followers were. Just when they were about to give up, a demon shimmered in. 

"The demons were sent and destroyed, just like I said would happen," he said before he looked around to see if Darcon were there. He saw the witches and formed an energy ball in his hand. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Looking for you," Paige said. She grabbed onto him and orbed him and Prue to the manor's attic.

When they got there, they heard Piper screaming. Paige put a crystal force field around the demon and orbed to aide Piper. Prue guarded the demon.

"Piper, Prue went to his lair to get it!" she yelled to her, so that Darcon could hear.

"Get what?" he yelled at them.

"Never you mind," Piper said. He couldn't risk them gaining an advantage so he went back to his lair. "Close one," she said. "But he'll know we misled him and that one of his demons is missing soon, so we better hurry." They went back up to the attic. Paige orbed to get Phoebe.

"I won't tell you anything!" the demon yelled. "Once Darcon finds me missing, he's gonna come straight to you guys."

"Tell us now or we'll kill you," Prue threatened.

"Oh yeah," the demon said mockingly, "he'd kill me too."

"I give up," Prue said.

"Let me have a crack at it," Piper said, walking across the room. "Either you tell me what I want to know, or I will blow off each little limb and make you suffer."

"And you don't think Darcon will make me suffer?" the demon asked. With that, Piper moved the crystals and blew off one of his fingers. She moved the crystals back in place. The demon started yelling and screaming.

"Now do you want me to do that with each of your fingers?" Piper asked. Paige and Phoebe orbed in.

"Has he said anything?" Paige asked.

"Give him time, or a few fingers or two," Piper answered.

"Okay, okay," the demon finally said. "I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Now we're getting somewhere."

* * *

"I'm getting sick of waiting here," a demon said. Around him were about a hundred more demons. "I need action." A swirling mess of blue orbs suddenly appeared making all the demons spring to action. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all appeared. The demons threw energy balls, but Prue sent them straight back at them, destroying about fifty demons. 

"This might be easier than I thought," Paige said.

"Yeah, have demons gotten more wimpy since I've been dead?" Prue asked sarcastically.

"You won't be thinking that for long witch," a demon said throwing an energy ball at her. She used her powers and sent it back at him, making him erupt into flames. Piper was blowing up ten demons per second. Phoebe was throwing potions like a maniac. Phoebe was orbing energy balls into other demons.

It didn't take long until all the demons were cleared. More started to show up. They had heard news of their fellow demons being vanquished. They soon were vanquished. Another demon shimmered in and they turned around to vanquish it, but they soon noticed that it wasn't just any demon, it was Darcon.

"We have to get out of here!" Phoebe yelled. Darcon threw an energy ball at her. She fell down.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled. Paige grabbed onto her sisters and orbed out.

"I think we took out a good number of demons," Paige said when they were back in the manor.

"I wouldn't be so sure there," Piper said. "The Book said that he had thousands of minion. We killedfive-hundred at the most."

"There has to be a faster way of killing demons," Prue said.

"There is…." Phoebe said weakly.

"What, dear?" Piper asked. Phoebe tried to answer but she didn't have the strength.

"I'm going to take her to the Elders to get her healed," Paige said. She orbed and a few minutes later, she orbed back. Phoebe was fully conscious and ready to go when she got back.

"I found a spell in a book shortly after you guys left," she said. "If we use it on a demon, all of the demons in it's bloodline will be destroyed. And I'm assuming all of these demons are of the same bloodline."

"Let's go upstairs and try it out," Piper said. They walked upstairs and found the demon just where they had left him. "Hi again," Piper said with a smile on her face. The demon glared at her.

Phoebe took out a piece of paper and together the sisters started to chant:

Demon and your family tree,

Vanquish now we say of thee,

Be destroyed with all who follow you,

Be gone and take your family too!

He went up in flames. "I wonder if it worked?" Piper asked.

"I think so," Paige said, "But to be sure, let's go to another one of those demon holes." They orbed to another one of Darcon's minion's lair. In it were almost a thousand demons.

"Think they're all related?" Piper asked.

"Most of them probably are," Prue said. They used the spell on another demon once again and hundreds of demons went up in flames.

"Cool," Piper said. "Let's do it again." They said it again and a lot more demons were vanquished.

* * *

"I think that was a major dent in his demonic army," Paige said she said as they got into the manor. 

"I'd have to agree with you there," Phoebe said. "Now what? Just because his demons are vanquished, doesn't mean he is going to stop trying to kill us."

"That's right," Darcon said. The sisters turned around and tensed up. "I knew at least one of you had to be smart enough to know that. My demons are just a way to get my small jobs done that I could easily do myself."

Evil being with the power of a charm,

Already has he caused so much harm,

Strength from these four Halliwells,

Destroy this demon where he dwells

The sisters continued chanting this several times. It had not affect on Darcon. He threw an energy ball at them. Prue sent it away.

"Foolish witches, that's not going to help you. You've already tried it." Finally after saying it at least ten times, they stopped.

"That's not all we got," Paige said. She threw a vial at him with a green potion in it.

"Yeah," Phoebe said throwing a yellow potion after Paige.

"Been nice knowing you," Piper said, throwing a red potion after Phoebe.

"Told you we'd vanquish you sooner or later," Prue said, finishing the potion combination by throwing a blue one. After the potions were all thrown, the girls started to recite the spell. They said it three times until flames started to appear on Darcon. They said it one more time and he blew up sending a shockwave throughout the house. "Never underestimate the Power of Four."

* * *

"Do you have to go back?" Piper asked, with tears streaming down her face. 

"Yes," Prue said. "I only came back to help you stop Darcon. Now my job is done and I have to go back to being dead." She gave Piper a long hug. "I love you, Piper." This made Piper cry even more. Prue went over to Phoebe. She gave her a hug and a pinch on the cheek. "I love you, Phoebe." Phoebe smiled.

"I love you too," Phoebe said, with a tears starting to fall. Prue walked up to Paige. Paige held her hand out.

"It was nice to meet you," she said.

"It was nice to meet you too," Prue said back, giving her a hug instead of shaking her hand. "I love you. I may not have known you long, but I love you." Tears started to stroll down Paige's face too.

"I love you too," she said. Piper gave Prue one last hug. Prue stepped back into the circle of candles and she disappeared in a scatter of white lights.

Next fic in the series is Chris has Risen. Summary: Chris' ghost has come back and only Leo can see him.


End file.
